Aspects of the present invention relate in general to the reporting of an individual's presence over a network, and more particularly, to methods and systems for creating and managing a report of an individual's presence over a network.
An individual or organization is said to have a presence on a network when content accessible through the network is publicly attributed to or associated with that individual or organization. For example, an individual may use a network such as the Internet to publish content authored by the individual, such as blog postings, discussion forum postings, social network content, public photos, wiki entries, personal websites, and the like. Any such information that includes the name of the individual authoring the content or publicly references the individual in some other way is part of the presence of that individual on the Internet. In many cases, the network presence of an individual or organization may include third-party content that was not authored by the individual or organization, but still references or otherwise identifies the individual or organization. Examples of such third-party content include, but are not limited to, news publications, public records, profiles on professional or employer-related websites, personal websites or blogs, social network content, public photos, directories, and the like.
It is often the case that content associated with an individual or an organization can affect how others perceive the individual or organization. Accordingly, an individual or organization may wish to ascertain its overall network presence.